Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural machines that utilize pneumatic conveyance at some point between a bulk quantity of product and ground working tools and which use a distribution manifold to split bulk product to the various ground working tools and, in particular, to control an operation of such a distribution manifold. In particular, the invention is directed to an air seed planter with variable speed discharge for precision population planting and selective row shut off to eliminate seed waste.
Problems in the Art
Many different types of air seeders are used for farming in planting crops, such as wheat and soybeans. However, with different seed sizes and shapes for different crops it is hard to properly set the planter for varying seed population. Some planters such as a corn planter, allow multiple sections to shut off to stop seed dispersement for individual rows or sets of rows, but only a few models of air seeders to date have that capability. Also, the equipment is not universal or interchangeable between one type of seed and another type of seed.
Conventional planters, such as for soybeans, utilize a mechanical transmission with a drive tire contacting the ground. In operation, the seed population is set by the RPM's of the drive tire as the planter moves across the field. There is little, if any, ability to adjust or change the seed population on the fly.
With improvements in precision farming and the use of GPS, accurate planting is critical for improving yield and minimizing cost. However, commercial planter manufacturers do not have equipment which allows for row shut off and variable rate seeding.
One specific example of a current way of controlling the distribution manifold in an air cart type planter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,163, which is incorporated by reference herein. In this example, the tow-behind air seeder implement carries one or more bulk seed hoppers that pass seed in bulk by gravity, pneumatics, or other techniques to seed distribution manifold. A plurality of tubes or conduits from distribution manifold are in communication with a plurality of ground working tools. The manifold operates to split incoming bulk seed from hoppers into the multiple tubes to define multiple paths for seed to the ground working tools. This is a relatively mature art.
A different configuration for an air seeder can be seen in a John Deere 1990 Central Commodity System (CCS™) system which is commercially available. A hopper, manifold, and ground tools are integrated in one tow-behind implement.
One example of a distribution manifold is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,163. Seed inlets would be underneath and in communication with bulk seed from hopper. Individual tubes would connect to a plurality of seeding shoes. A changeable cartridge with plural essentially seed meters is installable between inlets and outlets.
As explained in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,163, a hexagonal-in-cross-section driveshaft extends across the manifold width. A plurality of seed metering rollers are mounted in spaced-apart positions axially on the hex axle. As is well known in the art, bulk seed is distributed through inlets to the tops of seed rollers. A driven gear attached to the hex axle rotates proportionally to ground speed of the air seeder by a chain drive connected to a ground-contacting wheel on or associated with air seeder. Thus, all of rollers rotate at the same speed and in accordance with rotation of the hex shaft. As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,163, these rollers have alternating ridges and valleys and are designed to take up essentially the same amount of seed per valley (in the example of soybeans, one soybean seed per roller valley). Thus, the rollers essentially divide (with soybeans singulate) the incoming bulk product and discharge it serially into an individual output. While this relates the seed distribution to ground speed, it is limited to that relationship. It also is limited to rotating all the seed rollers on the hex axle at the same rate.
There is recognition in the state-of-the-art of the need for more control at this distribution manifold. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,534, incorporated by reference herein, discusses the need for sectional shut-off of the manifold. It can be desirable to shut off a section of the manifold if, for example, less than the full width of the seeder is required. One example is header rows. Sometimes the full planter width is not needed. Without such sectional shutoff, seed would be wasted by planting outside desired planting boundaries or by overlapping previously seeded ground. Other examples of need for sectional shut-down are known in this art.
The solution for sectional shut-down in U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,534 is to utilize a clutch at a multiple part seed roller. As explained, when the clutch is engaged, the entire multi-part seed roller rotates with the hex axle. The clutch can be disengaged by an electrical signal to a coil at the seed roller. The inner part of the seed roller at the hex axle continues to spin with the hex-axle, but the outer seed-holding part of the roller stops rotating. Thus seed distribution from that roller stops. However, this is a relatively complex structure and could be subject to maintenance and durability issues. It also is limited to control of on/off of turning of the seed roller. It cannot adjust its speed of the hex axle. Thus, there still is room for improvement in this technological art.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is a provision of an air seed planter capable of dispensing seeds at a variable rate and having row control so as to reduce excess planting and seed waste.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a air seeder planter which decreases seed costs.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a seed planter which can be programmed to adjust the seed population according to varying field conditions.
Still another objective of the present invention is a provision of a seed planter wherein the seed population can be adjusted by the operator as the planter moves through the field.
Further objects, features, aspects, or advantages of the present invention can include provision of one or more of:                (a) a seed planter which eliminates the drive wheel of prior art planters.        (b) a seeding system having a controller that drives a variable speed electric motor, reads a motor shaft speed sensor for measuring the seed application rate, and communicates with a network in the tractor;        (c) a seeding system which communicates with a tractor network to provide monitoring and calibration options for variable seed planting rate;        (d) a seeding system which has sectional shut off capability;        (e) a variable rate air seeding system;        (f) a seeding system having sensors for measuring ground speed of the seeder;        (g) a seeder which notifies the operator when blockage occurs in the planter units; and/or        (h) a seeder which utilizes a variable speed electric motor on each row planter to provide on the fly variable rate control of soybeans and other seeds dispensed from each section on the manifold.        
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seeding system which can be a part of an original equipment planter or which can be an after-market system for installation or existing planters.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seeding system which is economical to manufacture, durable, and effective in use.
These and other objectives, aspects, features, or advantages will become apparent from the following description of the invention.